PLAN Z
by secret-inker
Summary: Abandoned by the only beings he knew, hated by all other forms of life, ZIM shall take his stand with a new plan that is sure to succeed. Plan Z. He's no longer an Invader of planets, but an invader of an empire that he'll shred to pieces. ZADE, then ZADF, one chap ZADR. I don't own Invader Zim, comment and critique please :) enjoy!
1. SCHOOL SPIRIT OF DOOM PART 1

**Invader Zim is not mine; never was mine and probably will never be. Hell, if it was than it would still be running till this day. I just use Jhonen's creation to my own little stories while torturing his characters. This is what fanfiction is, and if it wasn't fanfiction, than why would it be posted here? It's not mine.**

**On another note, I don't know if this'll turn into a ZADR or not, but that'll happen many chapters later in the fiction. Not now, when there's filthy planets to destroy and worm babies to kill, oh, and maybe an empire or two to tear down bit by bit…so yeah, if you're a die-hard ZIM fan, and don't mind a little ZADF, then this is the story for you. **

**I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter when there is ZADR, but after that, if you can stand your eyes bleeding from the screen, it won't happen again and the story shall continue. And by what I mean with that one chapter, well…they haz fluffy timez. Get it? Good. If you don't like that, GTFO. I will not acknowledge any "ews" or "gross" or "you're soooo sick!" from anyone. **

**Chapters vary in rating, this is PG13. Mild language. Enjoy~**

Chapter One

SKOOL "SPIRIT" OF DOOM PART ONE

**ZIM**

The sun rose into the sky to yet another Monday morning, and the Invader hadn't slept for a moment the previous night. He slaved over one of the many metal tables, his eyes narrowed in concentration and hands moving frantically. A smile slowly spread across his face, revealing his sharp Irken teeth as his antenna wiggled with a sick jot.

"Finally…" he hissed. "Finally, the great and all powerful ZIM shall have this planet!" The alien threw back his green head and laughed a hollow, evil laugh that echoed through the lab. An alarm rang through the air, making the maniacal laughter pause and a pair of red eyes glance around the room. "Skool, of course that dreaded place would interrupt the almighty ZIM and his plans! No matter, it IS this 'Spirit Week' after all, which I could use to my advantage…"

Zim grabbed his black messenger bag and shoved his new experiment in among the notebooks stored within. He laughed once more, grabbed the wig and contacts, and then walked towards the platform while putting his disguise on. _I'll start with destroying their spirits, then the foul skool, and then I'll be off for the life of Earth_ Zim thought, the smile still curving his face in an evil twist.

The platform brought Zim up into the kitchen through the refrigerator. He had to find a new location for the thing due to his growth in height. He opened the door, and a scowl replaced his smile. It had rained out, leaving puddles of acid all over the ground. _Great, every time it rains I hate it more here… _

Zim clutched the strap of his bag tighter as he began to walk down the sidewalk, avoiding any and all acid puddles and trying not to touch any of the wet. Ten minutes later, he came up to the High Skool's doors and pushed them open, thank full for his gloved hands protecting his skin from the wet that covered the handles. He glanced around, spotted the Dib human, and walked the other way, smiling at the fact that the worm baby didn't know what was going to hit the school today.

Opening his locked, Zim heard the clacking only metal-bottomed boots could bring and turned to face the eighteen year old Dib. The human stood a foot taller than him, which angered him so much his squidly spooch always quivered when he saw the enemy towering over him.

"What is it now, Dib-stink?!" Zim demanded, turning back to his locker to grab a useless History textbook for the first class of the day. Oh, how he hated listening to the teachers drool on about irrelevant dookie.

"You haven't pulled anything in a while, Zim." Dib said menacingly. "I don't know what you're up to, but you should know by now that whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. I'll either stop it, or it's going to fail miserably on its own."

Zim just smiled at him, narrowing his eyes in a promise that Dib would lose this round. "Why don't you just sit back and watch the show, filthy human? It's going to be promising…of course, I may not have planned anything at all. Who knows?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders casually than closing his locker.

"You wouldn't just sit back in an opportunity to unleash your 'doom' while the whole skool is preoccupied with the Spirit Parade everyone's required to attend. I'm not a fool, Zim." Dib said sourly.

"I know, human stink, which is why you might be of more use to me if you ever considered joining me. Just think, this pathetic little planet at our feet. Everyone who ever beat you, done wrong to you? Bowing and enslaved to do whatever you desire. You could watch the blood drain from their veins, if you so wished…" Zim whispered back. "This planet, these people, I wonder why you care when all they do is treat you like dookie."

**DIB**

Dib watched as Zim walked away to class, shocked at the turn of events their verbal fight went through. He expected something else, like being told he'd lose at trying to save the world again, which he was proud to say that he single handedly saved the ass of the world millions of times these past seven years. Instead, he got a would-be proposal to join Zim, and a basic slap in the face with the fact no one liked him.

_Something's different today… _Dib thought, walking to his class, the same one he shared with Zim. Room 212, American History, something he knew full well Zim couldn't give two shits about and would probably be using the time to think about whatever his plan was. Dib had four out of the eight periods to find out what it was before they were forced to the 'parade' out at the track. _Need to come up with a plan, fast…_ he thought, walking into the room and sitting in his desk as the bell signifying the start of the period blared.

He glanced through the corner of his eye to see Zim already lean back in his chair, bag placed precisely in his lap as though someone might get at it. Dib's eyes narrowed. _The bag…obvious, Zim, whatever you're hiding can be revealed if I just get your bag…_

Mr. Kurds stood up from his desk in front of the class, and began telling everyone how unfortunately lucky they were to have survived yet another first week back at Skool, and regretfully welcoming everyone back to the second week of misery.

"Of course, this wouldn't be a problem for either me or you if they would just allow us to carve open your skulls and replace your small, peanut sized brains with computers that would do our bidding without complaining, but they unfortunately don't allow that much to my distaste." Mr. Kurds finished with a long, deep sigh. "But of course the government doesn't give us enough funds."

Dib covered his eyes with a hand, internally screaming at the fact he had to go through one last year, with this guy, before he could officially be done with this crap and move on with his life out of High Skool. He'd most likely go to college to become a ghost hunter, or some paranormal investigator, it didn't matter as long as he could group together a bunch of believing souls to take Zim down once and for all. That was what he needed. Not anyone who would claim he was insane, who pointed and laughed.

For a second, he thought Zim's offer, had it been real, would have actually been better than what he had now.

He should his head, shutting his eyes tight and holding the sides of his head with his hands trying to shove the thought out of his mind. _WHAT are you thinking, Dib?! You need to save the Earth, it's your HOME, you don't destroy your home with your enemy!_

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He was NOT willing to think about anything that would involve him and Zim destroying the world. No matter what happened between him and the morons who lived on it with him. The Irkens could kiss his ass, including Zim. Dib attempted to pay attention to Mr. Kurds and his lesson, but the period flew by without retaining much due to the fact he couldn't keep his eyes off Zim. The alien just looked so smug and sure of himself, keeping the back close by at all times and playing with one of the straps as the teacher drooled on.

The bell that signified the end of class rang, and everyone rushed out the door creating a jam of bodies that would last for thirty seconds before everyone could actually squeeze through and move. Because of this, Dib just usually stayed in his seat and casually picked his things up before standing and going over to the exit. He hated crazed crowds like this, what was the point? If there was a fire, everyone would kill each other from stepping on them to get out of the room.

_These people are morons._ Dib thought, scoffing at them.

"Dib stink." said a voice behind him. Dib whirled around to come face to face with Zim and his blue eye contacts.

"What is it, Zim? Don't you see I have other important things to attend to, like getting through that angry mob alive?" Dib replied.

"THE ZIM COMANDS YOU TO SHUT UP!" Zim shouted, clenching his fists at his sides. Dib wanted to laugh at the short guy, he was under average height for any human, basically a foot shorter than he was, and Zim was still trying to seems superior. Dib smirked at the alien. "What is with your face, filthy worm baby?!"

"The fact that your height matters to you so much. You may have grown, Zim, but just like in height and brains, I'm the superior one." Dib stated. He practically felt the heat and steam coming from Zim in his anger. For some reason, height always mattered to the alien.

"You know what, forget it Dib filth! It doesn't matter how much fun our little games are, such as the weekly battles and daily fights. Just because of that, you're going to perish with the rest of the Skool." Zim whispered, eyes so narrowed they were practically slits. He walked out of the room, the mob at the door had dissipated.

**ZIM**

That was lowest move in the books, and Zim was fuming. It was true, he thought the battles between him and his enemy were fun little games. It didn't matter much, the Irken Armada was approaching soon to destroy the little mud ball planet and its inhabitance, so whether or not Dib stopped him or his plans failed miserably, the filth stink would be prey to Zim's people.

Zim decided to skip class until fourth period, not wanting to be in another room filled with the worm babies and Dib. Ohhhh, how the Dib human was going to pay!

Glancing around the corner to the only door leading outside without a camera, Zim saw no one blocking his path and bolted out into a back alley and bolted out into the nature path behind the school. Normally, teenagers hung out back there to smoke and get drunk, but Zim wasn't going to stay on the ground and tolerate that filth.

His spider legs came out from his pack, and with them he climbed up a thick, tall tree and picked a spot to sit and wait. Zim dug out the device he slaved over for the past week and checked it over, wanting to make sure his plans would work precisely to how he expected them.

Complete the mission, go back to base, call the Tallests, and be acknowledged for his greatness for being the almighty ZIM!

The round ball he held in his hands would get him to where he wished, and even Dib would be unable to stop him. Its surface was slick and smooth, the color that of what humans called maroon. Light blue veins pulsed around the surface with energy, and it was heavy to carry due to what it concealed.

Zim chuckled, than heard a gasp from below. The Irken frowned as he glanced down and spotted Dib watching him from the ground. Zim glared at the unwelcome being, and shoved the device back into his bag.

"Why are you here, FILTH?!" Zim commanded. "I thought you didn't want to spoil any perfect attendance record?" Speaking of attendance, the bell for the next class rang, echoing towards the foes. Dib grimaced, and Zim smirked at his pain of being marked tardy. Such a pathetic perfect student.

"You left Mr. Kurds room first, but when I got to math you weren't in your seat Zim! I knew you were planning something, and now I know it's got something to do with that…with that…ball thingy!" Dib yelled, knowing how stupid 'ball thingy' sounded.

"Go back to class, Dib." Zim said, smiling. "You'll find out what this thingy does in no time!"

Zim heard the High Skool's security guard before he seen him appear, grabbing Dib. The Irken scrambled around the tree with his spider legs, hiding at the last second.


	2. SCHOOL SPIRIT OF DOOM PART 2

**Hey all ZIM fans! Guess who's back to bring you more of Zim's **_**mission goo**_**?! So, here's part two. What was that thing Zim invented? How will Dib stop him if he's trapped by skool security? HOW WILL GIR SAVE THE KITTEN?! Oh wait…there was no kitten…or **_**was there?! **_

**I guess this part is longer than the other, I tried to make it so. And yet again, I only use Jhonen's characters to torment and torture them to force them to do my bidding, so I obviously don't own them. Otherwise ZADR would be real, and the Earth already destroyed. Lovely fantasy that would be, eh? I also need to note once more that ZADR is later on in the story, NOT this chapter.**

**Because in all reality, you don't go into fluffy timez after one short chapter in your life. Otherwise it's lame and unbelievable. I need to stop talking and let you enjoy the fanfiction.**

Chapter One (continued)

SCHOOL "SPIRIT" OF DOOM PART TWO

**DIB**

He couldn't believe this, he just could _not_ believe that such a pudgy, overgrown stomached middle-aged male could have snuck up behind him without him realizing it! Seriously, how many times had he felt the tingles in his neck that Zim was near?! He should have felt the ground shake when Lou, the skool security guard, walked up from behind.

Now he was being dragged away from the alien enemy that would destroy the High School then the Earth.

"What's gotten into you, Dib?!" Lou asked, as they walked towards the building. "You, of all people, leaving the building and being found in the drug addicts area! Don't tell me your fantasies about aliens have brought you to that level…?"

Dib's eyes widened. Was he…? "Look, I'm not on anything, Lou." Dib tried to explain. "I'm not lonely at all, and the alien is not a fantasy." _You're just too stupid to see_ he added mentally. "I suppose you didn't see Zim up in the trees back there, did you? I chased him out here, I seen he had some weird sphere in his claws!"

"…Have you been sleeping well? Do you…drink anything, Dib?" the security asked, a sincere look on his face.

"I've never had anything! I'm clean, you seen so in the last drug test you took two months ago, after I explained it was Zim's failed experiment that blew the crater in the football field!" Dib stated, trying to pull out of Lou's grip. The grip on his arms tightened.

"Maybe you should go home, kid, get some sleep. You're not acting too well." Lous stated, bringing them into the main lobby. He let go of Dib, and pointed over to the nurse's office. "Go home, get some rest, maybe it's Spirit Week that's getting to yah." Lou walked away from Dib, who sighed and shook his head.

_Even if I were to go into the Nurse's office, reach my father through the phone, and actually have him recognize me, he wouldn't pick me up. I'd be trapped in the office for the rest of the day as the Earth perishes, and they wouldn't even let me walk home by myself during skool hours. Screw that, and screw these people_ Dib thought.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he looked around, then walked down the hallway searching for a place to hide himself, deciding to follow Zim's move until the rally later that day.

**ZIM**

A slow, sickening breeze blew through the branches Zim hid in, overlooking the track and field. The bell echoed through the air signaling the end to third period, and in a few minutes teenagers began to leak through the doors and into the bleachers. A crooked smile spread across the alien's face as his blue contacts watched the pathetic beings closely, the antennas that snuck out from underneath his black wig wiggling in sick enjoyment of what was to come.

"Zim will give you puny Humans something to celebrate…" he whispered furiously, claws tightening their grip on the crimson sphere.

A few minutes later, oceans of filthy worm babies were swarming out into the bleachers, taking seats to watch the Spirit Rally. Most of them didn't care, they flung pieces of food and garbage at each other, and even balloons of acid were being thrown, drenching them all. Zim shivered, reminded of the nasty, unneeded substance this filthy planet was made of.

"Sick beings, have they no clue as to how dangerous that is?!" Zim whispered softly.

A loud boom sounded through the crowd, along with a voice ordering for everyone to shut up. The cheer leaders were lining up out on the field as the skool marching band got ready behind the bleachers.

"Time for action…" whispered Zim. He twisted his wrist, moving half the orb around and elongating it to an oval, veins of pink pulsed over the top of the crimson device, the alien could feel it start to shake with power.

"Zim!" growled a familiar voice.

The alien slowly turned to face Dib standing in the branches of a nearby tree. He clung to the trunk, trying not to look down and continuously watch Zim's hands and what they were holding. Zim could see the gears turning, the mind of the human teenager trying to figure out what it was.

"What is that thing going to do?!" Dib demanded, as though he was actually going to get an answer.

"What do you think, Dib-thing? It's going to create mass chaos! Now climb back down like a good little stupid worm baby and join the others of your kind so you can die as well." Zim said sourly, claws clenching the device.

"I'm not going to do that, you should have learnt that one by now." Dib stated, inching along a branch to get closer to Zim.

"Stop right there, Dib. You don't understand why this needs to be done…" Zim growled, a spider leg snapping up into defense position. "You wouldn't be able to." His blue contacted eyes looked down at the field and sneered at the band music that began to play, the annoying and repetitive saying that were supposed to bring cheer. It made Zim's antennas want to twist and cringe.

Zim looked back at the hyuman, glared at the curious face that had spotted the change in his attitude. Why the change?! "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Zim screeched. "This has nothing to do with you! Leave, now, and I may _spare_ your short, pathetic life!"

"I'm not going to let you do anything with that device!" Dib stated, taking another few inches down the branch.

"You're not going to let me? You're not my Irken Tallest, Dib stink! You have nothing over me. _Nothing._" Zim stated venomously. He held out his right arm, the hand holding the device pointing upright towards the sky. "And seeing as you have no power over me, you can just sit. And. Watch."

Dib attempted to jump at Zim, but the Irken had already let go of the device letting it fall to the ground. Dib caught the branch just in time to look down and see the device sink into the ground beneath the skool leaving a small round hole behind. Zim started laughing, looking back over at the stands where the unsuspecting targets sat.

"So you're not going to jump to your doom thinking you can rescue them?!" Zim hissed between his teeth as he gave a wide zippered smile at his enemy as Dib hauled himself onto the branch. The wind blew through the branches, pulling at the young men's hair. "You're not going to do anything? This is so unlike you, maybe you re-thought my offer to join me, Dib-filth?!"

"…I'm not going to join the alien bent on destroying my home." Dib stated. His left fist clenched as his eyes watched the ground below. Within a second, his arm was wound back and flying, hitting Zim in the face. The alien went flying back, and would have fell to the ground had his spider legs not latched onto the tree branch.

They pulled the green-skinned boy back up. His back was arched, head faced down. Zim slowly raised his head to look up at Dib who shrank back at the wide death glare that showed off the blue veins in the alien's eyes. The Irken's right cheek was puffy and bruised from the hit.

"Hit me again…" he growled. "And I will gauge out your eyes, pump-thingy, and drain your blood to drink and bathe in…"

**DIB**

That was the first time a threat from Zim sent a shiver down Dib's back, one that told him the alien would actually be able to do it no matter how much the water portion of his blood would hurt the Irken. Zim wasn't playing around, and he seemed more offensive now than before.

"Be thankful I want to spare you, hyuman, you're more fun to me alive rather than dead…" Zim whispered, eyes somehow getting wider. "I don't want to kill you yet…"

The ground shook, vibrations moving up the tree to startle Dib who whipped around to see an Irken metal arm five feet in diameter tear it's way out of the ground and tower above them. The Pep Rally became quiet, everyone turning their heads to see the ominous thing standing thirty stories tall above them. The arm bent and the three-pronged flat end broke through the stands.

The students screamed, teachers leaving them in the dirt as the teenagers tried to run and flee. A second arm popped up along with a third, pulling a large round body as big as two combined houses. A circle opened up on the surface of the large orb, something that looked similar to that of an eye, that blinked a few times before looking down at the screaming running ants below it. The humans had to time to run as the body slammed down into the ground, crushing them all.

Dib's mouth hung open, eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared at the scene. _Oh God no! What am I to do, what am I supposed to do?!_ "Zim…you…how does this come out of a small orb you had earlier?!" Dib exclaimed.

"Easy, because it was a true master piece of yours truly, the almighty ZIM!" shouted the alien, throwing his head back and laughing out to the sky.

He had to do something, Dib couldn't just sit and watch this thing tear apart his home world and easily crush those who lived on it. He closed his eyes in concentration, than kneeled onto the branch, hung down and dropped in a crouch on the ground.

"Oh? You're going to fight the machine?!" Zim called down, a twisted smile hanging on his face. "It'll crush you so easily! Filthy fleshy sack of water! HA!"

Dib glared at the alien before turning and running towards the skool.

"No! He's RUNNING, for the first time the weak warrior of Earth is RUNNING away! HAHAHAHAAAAAA" Zim's voice echoed through the air, leaving Dib to think _dream on, creep._

**Hey guys, it's me obviously~ Sorry for the short chapters, I thought this would give you a good cliff hanger. Getting good, huh? Didn't think that little orb could turn into something like that? Irken machinery man, gotta love it-or as far as Dib goes, you gotta hate it. This looks unbeatable, doesn't it? Oh, don't worry, this isn't the real Plan Z. Chapters will get longer, or they'll be separated into two parts such as chap 1.**

**So, want to give ideas on what will happen? And what would you like to see in future chapters? I'm all ears on what you think will happen! :D**


	3. DEFEATING DESTRUCTION

**Once again I need to state that Invader Zim is, regretfully, not mine. This fanfiction, however, is and I can do what I so please with the characters that I have stol….BORROWED lol for the time being.**

**So, we left off with Dib running towards the school, and the giant machine thingy of Zim's crushing all the teenagers with Zim laughing maniacally to the sky. IS Dib running away, and if not, what's he going to do? Can he possibly defeat destruction ITSELF?! And what's Zim going to do? AND DID GIR SAVE THAT KITTEN FROM THE TREE?!**

**Don't worry, fellow IZ fans, the answers are on the way! Now I need to shut up and let you read. Enjoy~ :D**

Chapter Two

DEFEATING DESTRUCTION

**ZIM**

The green-skinned alien stood among the branches smiling down at the giant machine as it lifted up, leaving a gaping hole lathered in blood and splattered worm babies. His face twisted with a smile, and one of his antennae had popped out of his wig which was quivering in delight. The Earth will be all Zim's, and he'll rule it all. All of these filthy hyumans will either be killed off or enslaved to service the almighty ZIM!

"I've spent eight years on this mud ball of a planet. I've survived each pouring of the acid they call _water_ and went through their pathetic hypnotizing stages they call Skool, survived the attacks of _germs_ and had to deal with Dib-stink. After this mission, the Tallests shall see me as a great invader, the almighty Invader ZIM for all that I'm worth!" Zim shouted to nothing in particular.

It's been so long, with so few results. He was tired of seeing the Tallests pay no respect to him, talking to him like ignorant dirt. They'll see him for what he's worth today. Zim's pak was recording the events down on the ground, showing off what he had created with his superior mind.

His rulers will praise his deeds and his fellow Irkens will honor him when he walks by, welcomed back to the Irken Empire and its Armada.

"One problem though…the Dib stink, he doesn't go running so easily…SROT, destroy the rest of the bleachers and track down the Dib!" Zim ordered.

**DIB**

_There's not much time…what can I use against the alien?! _Dib bolted through the front doors and into an empty High Skool, leaving them to blow in the wind than slam shut. The florescent lights blinked off and on, leaving eerie dim flashes lighting up the long, quiet hallways. Not a single soul wandered through the halls, and a ball of papers rolled by as a mimic that this was like the desolate desert. _Can't spend too much time in here, that machine will crush the skool in no time…what can I use?! Bingo!_

Dib spotted the soda machine near the end of the hall and the few broom sticks leaning up against the janitor's room door next to it. He whipped out the screw driver laying in his trench coat pocket, and got the machine apart in seconds. _Pays to be a scientist who knows how to use tools_ he thought, taking out some bottles of UFOs.

"Can't believe that they changed their name to UFOs, but it suits the situation…" Dib said to himself. He grabbed the two brooms and dashed into the gym right across the hall, and ran to the pile of exercise elastics and grabbed a few. The Earthen warrior glanced around, then his eyes widened with an idea as he looked up and seen the window to the small room he knew went to the roof. He bolted into the gym teacher's office, snatched up the pair of keys Mrs. Scorch left behind on her messy rat infested desk, and shoved the book case against the wall to the side to reveal the cold metal door.

The ground shook as one of the metal robotic arms crashed through the other end of the school. Dib only had seconds. He unlocked the door, swung it open to reveal the case of stair, then his hands moved rapidly configuring a machine himself using the supplies from the hallway and the paper clips and string off Mrs. Scorch's desk.

He strapped the machine to him, looking like a jetpack of soda, before proceeding with jumping jacks (oh how he hated those stupid things) than bolting up the stairs. Dib crashed through the doors to the roof, getting a first glance of the robot swiping its metal arm through the building.

Everything was still. The robot didn't move, and neither did Dib as he watched wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. There was a long, loud creak. The machine's eye looked down and locked onto Dib. One second passed and it moved its arm above the human teenager and began to swing down, aiming for a crushing blow.

Dib jumped and pulled the string, opening the shaken bottles and sending him flying through the air. He barely missed being part of the crater in the roof by a hair.

"Why do you run, Dib?!" Zim shouted. The human hadn't realized the alien was standing on top of the machine, using his spider legs to remain in place. "Why don't you just give up? You and I both know you're not appreciated here on this _Earth_."

Dib narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, glaring at Zim without saying a word. He aimed at one of the legs and landed at the balled joint, getting to work with his tools that clanked around his pockets. Another arm punched a gaping hole through the skool then aimed at Dib.

He pulled the string once more and went flying as the machine took its own leg out.

**ZIM**

Zim sneered at one of the four legs that went flying. This wasn't going to look good to his Tallests. Not good at all.

"SROT, catch the flying Earthen water bag!" the alien shouted. One of the arms flew at the human, catching the trench coat that blew behind him in the wind. It caught Dib off guard who yelped as he was yanked back, dropping most of his tool to the ground below.

Zim watched as the hyuman pulled something out – an electric screw driver. It spun faster than the others the Irken had examined, and frowned. A human device such as that—he screemed as he watched the device cut through his Irken metal arm, chopping the foot off completely.

Dib flew up as the foot fell crashing into the dirt, and the human landed on the robot's body as it started to fall to the ground. "I will never run from a week enemy." the teenager growled.

"YOU'RE RUINING IT ALL, DIB-STINK!" Zim screeched, tongue flailing at the mouth and claws scratching at the air.

"And you're trying to ruin my life." Dib stated dryly. He stalked towards the alien, electric screwdriver in hand. Zim put up his spider legs in defense, making him loose grip when the machine hit the ground knocking Zim down and blowing the air out of him. Dib jumped down and stood menacingly over the Irken. The screw driver slashed down, cutting two of the spider legs and sending a scream of pain from Zim's mouth.

"I could never give up to a week, short _thing_ like you. The Tallests abandoned you, and I don't blame them. If either of us give up, it should be you." Dib said quietly as he slowly turned away, putting his electric screw driver.

Zim cringed on the inside, tears beginning to stream down his face as he slowly blacked out from the pain in his Pak and spider legs.

~_**five hours later**_~

Zim woke up floating in a tube of goo with an air mask attached to his face. He lifted a claw to touch the glass and found it, along with the rest of his body, unclothed. Gir was sitting, for one of the first times, quiet and contentedly while he calmly watched his master complete the Irken healing process. Zim felt the last of the electric zaps in his back as the level of goo began to sink.

A few minutes later, the alien was kneeling on the floor as the glass tube lowered into the floor, letting Zim out into the lab. Gir suddenly changed from serious to his usual, ecstatic self as he scream "MASTA, YOU'RE ALIIIIIVE!" and began to run around the clothes less Zim.

He glared down at the robot, removing the air mask and glancing about to find his clothes neatly folded on the table. The Tallests weren't going to be happy with him, that was a live feed.

And his last hope.

_What am I going to tell them?! I had said some things, some very bad things depending on how my plan was going to go through. It failed. My plan had shown that the Irken Empire was going to fail because it did so. They're going to rip out my squidly spooch and feed it to the table servants as their meal…_ Zim thought, cringing as he began to dress. _Why did that Dib thing have to go and spoil my last hope?! I'll kill him!_

In the middle of dressing, the monitor turned on to reveal the Irken Tallests Red and Purple death-glaring through the connection at Zim as he finished putting on his shirt.

"WHAT is the meaning of this, Zim?!" Purple screamed, startling Zim and making him jump ten feet. "Contaminating our computers with this live feed about you finally showing us what the Irken Empire really is?! You DO realize that by your performance you shown us that we're failures, _just like you_. That week, impotent Human that easily destroyed your plans over threw you, you're too much of a disgrace!"

"Yeah!" Red agreed. "Too much of a disgrace even for our entertainment!"

"Please, my almighty Tallests, give me one more chance!" Zim pleaded, putting his claws together in front of him.

"No, Zim, you never even had a first chance to begin with." Purple stated, crossing his arms. "You're just too pathetically stupid to realize this. You were never sent out to Earth to concur it, you were sent there to get out of our way. Exiled. _No one _wants you back, no one even _believed_ in you. You were never an invader."

"B-but my Tallsts! I thought you trusted me!" Zim stated, eyes widening in disbelief. "Please, don't give up on ZIM!"

"Your broadcasts on your 'reports' had been made into a comedy show." Red said, taking out a plate of curly fries. "You're a joke. We're blocking your transmitions, and locking all your tech from ours to make sure you don't come back to the Armada."

"You're banned to the acid planet, Zim. Expelled from our world. You're a defect, even the Dib human thing said so himself." Purple stated. "Don't contact us again. We will wait for your Pak to tell us your dead, and celebrate your non-existence. You're a failure, and your jokes have grown too old."

The monitor turned to fuzz, than clicked off. Zim sat there, breaking into tears, over finally realizing his mission as an invader had been nothing but a cruel joke. Dib was right. He should just give up on everything.

_No._ Zim slowly stood from where he had unconsciously fallen. _I shouldn't give up on being an invader. Give up on the Tallests, that's what I'll do._ He chuckled, the tears still unwillingly falling down his cheeks. "You'll regret the day you told Zim he was worthless…the Earth was nothing to invade. The Irken Empire, on the other hand, will be mine in no time…Computer!" Zim swung around, and stalked to his inventions table, slaming the palms of his claws onto the surface.

"**What is it now?!"** the voice moaned lazily, as though it could roll eyes.

"I have a new plot for my invasion!" Zim stated, rolling out a blue print sheet he obtained from the nearby supplies store. He was shocked at how well the Earthenoids could prepare things, seeing as they're beyond-belief in moron rankings. "But there's a change in target. Set up and lock these files and keep them under high maintanace. Keep them under the name Plan Z. I'm targeting the Armada, and the Tallests will be officially fucked."

"**With how you go about things, I can't see how you could accomplish that."** the computer retorded.

"You can't see anything, you stupid piece of crap!" Zim shot back. "Just record the files and don't talk back! I'm sick of you and the other Irkens telling me I can't. I'll show you all, even that _Dib filth_!" He took out a pen and started sketching out plans. "I'll be the Irken Tallest, and things WILL be under my control."


	4. BLUEPRINT

**It may have been obvious that Zim was going to target the Tallests, but you know what? I could see it happening in the show. Like seriously, Zim would eventually get pissed off and actually grow a brain and REALIZE that the Tallests were being mean and uncaring about him. Like he was worthless, but they always acted like that towards every other Irken because the others of their kind were shorter. Height means everything to them XD**

**So, Gir finally did something helpful, and Zim is healed up and planning yet another thing. Will it fail? Or will he actually succeed? Is Earth important towards him anymore, or will he just try to conquer it just for bragging rights? How will Dib and Zim react towards one another, now that Earth isn't within his main plan, and will Dib ever get tired of the way humans treat him even though he's saved their lives many a time?**

**Comment, critique, predict what may or may not happen in the future ;P Hope you guys enjoy it~**

Chapter Three

BLUEPRINT

**DIB**

The teenager lay in his bed, the lights turned off and walls layered in flashing lights from the television. Some commercial about squirrels trying to demolish cars from the face of the earth, than one trying to hypnotize watchers about needing ice cream to survive in this world. It was total bullshit, Dib wondered why they were allowed on TV at all. Then he remembered that people on his planet weren't the brightest to begin with. All morons, with nothing to do, plus the fact that they were overweight, and practically worshiped food like God.

He scoffed, sitting up and looking around waiting for Mysterious Mysteries to come back on. The teenager thought back to what he said earlier at skool about Zim, and for some reason he cringed on the inside. The being had feelings, Dib was sure of that, especially since the alien was trying so hard to gain acknowledgment from his superiors.

Dib shook his head, looking at the wall next to his bed where he had pictures of Zim pinned to his wall. _If I think too much, it looks like a creepy obsession…_ he thought, shivering. He wasn't attracted to the Irken in any way, he just had them up as evidence and a way to remind himself of what his existence meant, to reveal Zim, though not a single one had proof of the red eyes and antennas that the disguise hid. One may say that the alien was a waste of time.

Then again, one would also say that the Earth was a waste of time.

Though he didn't admit it, at times Dib did think that the Earth was worthless, that he was wasting his time and that if the Armada did come, he'd be glad the human race went either extinct or enslaved. If honestly asked during one of his weak points, Dib would gladly join Zim in taking over the world. But it was his home, it was the only thing he knew. How could he abandon that and destroy it? Simple. One just would give up caring. He didn't think he really could do that, unless he was pushed far enough.

If Zim gave up trying to destroy his home, than Dib honestly thought he and the alien could put their differences aside and become great friends. They already had an odd relationship, had already teamed up in the past in a temporary truce. They would most likely get along great while just hanging out. But Zim was an alien hell-bent on being evil, and Dib swore his life away to protecting the Earth.

There was no way to get around that, and neither of them would stand down. A stalemate in war, a war that no one thought was real no matter what the evidence held.

Mysterious Mysteries came back on, but Gaz intruded into the room. She was 5"3' with curves made from pure muscle since she took kick-boxing lessons, paying them off with working at a local game store. Her face held many piercings now, he style still holding true to the gothic purple and black color scheme. Speaking of her face, it scared Dib at how annoyed she was.

"I lost the last match in Mortal Combat because of your ugly green little alien friend at the door. Go shut him up before I kill the bastard." she growled before turning and slamming his door shut.

Dib's face paled as he rolled his eyes back into his head and slammed it onto the pillow before getting up. His hand reached for the trench coat, and then he shook his head and reached for the door in just his black skinny jeans, grey socks and poker-face emoticon shirt. He really didn't think that he needed any weapons this time. The moment his hand reached the knob, there was a sharp screech coming from his window which made Dib jump.

Zim was outside his window, arms crossed and a death glare set on his face though it wasn't directed towards him. Dib opened the window and let the alien in.

"What is it, Zim?" Dib demanded, leaning against the wall as Zim put his spider legs away and walked over to sit in his desk chair, eyes closed in concentration.

"I have a proposition." Zim stated. "And it has nothing to do with Earth."

"Yeah, and? What is it and what does it have to do with me?" Dib demanded once more, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the video yet?" Zim asked. After a moment of silence he added, "Don't play dumb with me, filth, I know you have my base hacked. You've had it so for years. Have you seen the latest transmition or not?!"

"No." Dib replied. "I've been too busy relaxing and watching television, oddly like a normal human. I haven't logged in to the computer for anything except finishing homework."

"Pfft, why bother, it's going to take them weeks to repair most of that mess. Plus half the student body's dead." Zim scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised, hyuman, that you've neglected watching my base for so long."

"I figured it would take longer for you to heal. Now why are you here? If you don't have anything else to say, then get out of my house." Dib stated, placing one foot against the wall.

"Seeing as you're going to see the transmition whether I like it or not, I may as well say it now before you think my invasion days are over." Zim stated. "The Earth is no longer a target, unless it gives me reason to make it so."

"Good, now get out." Dib said hastily, narrowing his eyes. It may have been a trap to let his guard down for all he knew.

"I'm not finished." Zim said, beginning to spin himself around slowly in the chair. "I'm marking the Armada as my target now. The Tallests are going down. But I'm not going to be able to accomplish this all by myself. I need help, which is where you step in. That is, if you're willing."

It was silent for several minutes as Dib stared at Zim slowly pushing himself around in the chair.

"How do I believe this?" Dib questioned. "It could be a trap for all I know."

"Watch the video, you'll understand." Zim said. "You can figure out why I'm targeting them on your own, but all you need to know is that I'm taking aim for the Tallests' position. I'm almost tall enough, almost as tall as them. And I'm offering you to be at my side in ruling the Irken Empire. I don't make this offer lightly, and since we're not going to be enemies I figured we could be on the same team. I want to take revenge on Tallests Red and Purple, and they'll all see that I'm not worthless."

"I called you the same thing, why come to me for help?!" Dib asked.

"Because you're the only one that I trust and that I could ask. I'm offering you power, Dib, and your home won't be in danger anymore. Think about it. I'm already building a blueprint for my plans, but I need help. I'm willing to mark you as my equal if that's what needs to be done. If I don't hear from you in three days, then I'll take it as you declined and start on my own, though it will be more difficult that way." Zim stood, walked to the window and climbed out, leaving Dib to ponder about his words.

The human walked over to the window and shut it, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge over his nose. Should he believe those words, or should he reject the offer and forget everything that was just said assuming it was a plot for distracting Dib? Only one way to find out.

Dib sat down in front of his computer, started it up and logged into the camera system at Zim's base. He was instantly informed about the recent communication link earlier today between Zim and the Tallests, and clicked to view the footage. His mouth dropped at what occurred and what was said. The Tallests had never before verbally said their hatred towards Zim, and now they completely wrecked him. Dib couldn't blame Zim for what he was planning, he'd probably have done the same thing.

The teenager examined the clock after watching the footage over again for the thousandth time, and found it was almost midnight.

He took off his glasses and set them on the table, rubbing his eyes. _I'll go over tomorrow, seeing as there won't be a Skool to go to for a few days…I need some questions about this answered before I make up my mind, though._ He turned the computer and television off, seeing as it was now close to midnight and he still needed sleep. Laying down in the bed, an image of the city burning flashed through his head, along with everyone who had ever doubted his beliefs in the paranormal. And for that second he wished it wasn't in his imagination.

Kicking himself hard, Dib shook his head and lay back into the bed, folding his hands behind his head. That was his home, he reminded himself, _and I swore to protect it, not destroy it_. What would be the benefits of joining Zim? Making sure that his home would remain safe and secure, a bonus would be being around the alien population in which he had so much curiosity.

What were the Irkens like in their home environment, were they honestly all harsh and hateful? What was their lifestyles like, any different than Earth? Dib already knew about the water thing, but what else was different about their society besides that, being raised to invade, and being ruled by tall people?

The downsides to this? If he joined Zim, he didn't know what to expect. Leave his home planet? Fight against beings that actually had the brains, not being able to be taken down as easily as Zim? Hell, he could get KILLED if he agreed to this. Then again, he could have gotten killed by that…what was it called again? SROT, Super Round rObot Thingy, that Zim obliterated the Skool with? So what would be the difference now, going to fight a race of aliens expecting to be killed at any moment? What does he have here, besides a bunch of people who didn't believe in him, a sister who would love to get his intestines ripped out and hung with the organs, and a father who didn't even have enough time for his children and had to contact them through a screen?

_Like I decided before, I'll go over, get some things answered and then decide what my choice is. _Dib thought, rolling over on his side. He folded his hands together beneath his head and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

**ZIM**

The sheets of paper were filled with different device sketches and pictures of the Armada, along with the best plots to enter and exit the base of the Irken Empire. Zim sat, pen tapping against the surface of the table, mind racing with different plots and plans for new weapons and machinery. Depending on what Dib's answer would be in three days, he'd had everything built by a month's time, but there was still one other thing that needed to be done.

He needed a link on the inside, and so far his brain could only come up with one answer.

The Armada had cut off every link Zim could possibly achieve to contact the Tallests, he'd been abandoned. There was no way he could get in touch with someone from the inside, so as far as he knew it all attempts of contact to anyone standing inside the Armada would fail. Zim would have to get someone currently away from the Irken base.

"Computer!" Zim shouted to the lab ceiling.

"**What is it now?!"** the computer moaned.

"Speed dial number four hundred and thirty two. Up on the screen, now!" ordered Zim, walking towards the monitors while folding his hands behind his back. A few rings echoed through the lab as the moments went by.

The screen flickered on to reveal a face Zim hadn't seen in years.

"Before you begin to screech off my antennas, let me first explain why I need your help." Zim stated, leaning against one of the control panels. "Also, it's been a long time, Tak."

**CLIFF HANGERS. GAHHHHH. WHAT IS TAK DOING THERE?! Oh well, guess you'll find out in the next chapter~**

**I've been pulling these out pretty quickly, in all honesty. Then again, they're not the longest either…oh well. I've been listening to a song that goes along with this story quite well. It's called comprachicos by pendulum, and I've been listening to it non-stop. It's driving my fiancé insane, but it's so addicting and suits the story so well in my mind.**

**Anyway, comment, critique and do whatever you shall~ Hope you're enjoying it so far! :D**


	5. QUESTIONS & ANSWERS

**So, where did we end off at last? Oh yeah, Zim's talking to Tak, and Dib's contemplating his choices in Zim's offer for revenge. The reason we barely see Gir is that I don't want to make his personality/randomness a little too much. He will get his time in the lime light, but for now let's say he's out there saving the Earth's kittens and defeating the villains who wish to get rid of tacos.**

**Anyway, the Skool's currently destroyed, so they won't be going back for some time, if at all depending on how Zim and Dib go about the near future. Tak may be pissed, or she may go along with Zim for now and defy him, or they could succeed. Gaz is playing Mortal Combat (which I don't own btw so disclaimer on that one) and Dib's father has yet to be seen, just like horrible fathers do.**

**In the future, after looking over SROT battle, I realized I had to make the actions scenes a little longer and more action packed besides chop-chop your monstrous device is now dead the battle is over good bye. So longer battles is promised in the future! Comment, critique, fave or follow, whatever you wish to do! Just don't troll, cuz then you can GTFO cuz you won't be listened to. ONWARD TO THE STORY! Mild swearing in this one. Enjoy~**

Chapter Four

QUESTIONS & ANSWERS

**ZIM**

Tak stared at Zim, wide-eyed in disbelief. "WHAT are you doing, contacting me?!"

"Ow!" Zim said, wincing back. He took off the wig and rubbed his antennas. "I thought I asked if I could explain first, THEN get screeched at!"

"Fine! But you better make this quick, outcast. I have a lot of things to do, whereas you can just sit on your planet and pretend you're an Invader like a smeet." Tak huffed, crossing her arms and lowering her antenna.

"Before I say what I want, I'm going to ask you a few things…" Zim started hesitantly. "How have the Tallest been treating the Irken civilization?"

"Like total shit." Tak stated. "You have no clue what's been going down on the Armada, Zim. Then again, how could you since you've been banned from ever returning?"

"What's…been going on out there?" Zim questioned, confused.

Tak narrowed her eyes before looking around, then down at a screen before moving closer to the monitor. Her next words were whispered, as though afraid their transmition was being bugged as they spoke. "There have been multiple assassination attempts on the Tallests plotted by an unknown group of rebels on the Armada. This is one of the reasons the Tallests no longer take enjoyment out of your stupidity, Zim, they think you're one of the reasons they're now viewed as week. Why most of the Irkens think they don't deserve power."

"And where do you stand on this rebellion?" Zim questioned, putting two claws against his chin in thought.

"There's another reason why the rebellion had started, which determines where I stand on this. Invader Scootch had successfully overthrown three planets now, showing that height doesn't mean anything. The society thinks that the government should be ran more equally, not by height. I think they're right, and some of the Irkens were upset over having you thrown out, Zim, believe it or not, because of this equality-movement." Tak explained.

"So you no longer want Tallests Red and Purple?" Zim summed up. "What's the status of the rebel group? Are they making plans to overthrow the Tallests soon?"

"Not yet, they've just banned together." Tak stated. "Hurry this up, I can't waist time right now!"

Zim smiled to himself, he could definitely use this. "I'm plotting to take the Tallest position."

"Oh, my Irk, what did you just say?! YOU?! As TALLEST?!" Tak clawed at her antenna. "I'd send multiple Irkens to assassinate your ass, Zim! What are you thinking, how could you think that you, out of everyone ELSE, could be most fit for the Tallest position?!"

"I've had the most trouble with the Tallest, I can tell you right now that if anyone knows what it's like to attempt to gain acceptance from Red and Purple, it's me. I've been lied to, cheated on about my position and task, and now thrown out because I've been deemed worthless." Zim stated. "Even claimed to be a defect."

"Oh yeah, I've heard the podcast about that from the Tallest, explaining you clung to the metal arm and claimed you 'loved' it." Tak stated, shivering. Zim sighed, closing his eyes in frustration over the fact they had taunted him over that now as well. They were bread to be warriors, not lovers, which is why sex was forbidden to Irkens. "Defect little Zim, loving his mother metal arm! Hahaha, too funny!"

"Shut up, Tak! I thought you said you didn't have time to fool around like a stupid little smeet!" Zim said, throwing his arms up in aggravation.

"I'm going back to the Armada in a few days. I'll be in contact with the revolutionists then, and from there they'll contact you and I'll no longer have to deal with you." Tak stated.

"One last thing, I'll most likely be needed more of your help." Zim stated. "I'll contact you later about it, though. But for now, think over the possibility of joining me. For now, I need to let you go and get back to planning."

"…I'll think over it, but _don't_ fool yourself on thinking that this means I actually like you." Tal stated. The monitor went black, and Zim sighed putting his face in his hand.

_This could work, or it could go downhill fast _Zim thought as he turned to go back to the table.

**DIB**

The alarm clock rang, declaring that it was seven a.m. Dib awoke, startled, then shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to get back into reality and out of his dreaming state. He then groaned, kicking himself for forgetting there was no way the Skool would be open today after what happened at the rally.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to get over to Zim's this morning and ask about his little revenge plan…" Dib said to himself, standing up. He had slept in his clothes but didn't care as he slipped on his trench coat, checked the pockets to make sure his weapons of choice were in them, and them made his way out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"I don't understand why you're leaving so early…" growled a voice from behind.

Dib jumped and looked back, an un-combed lightning bolt shaped piece of hair dropping infront of his face and blocking his view. When it was pushed back, he seen Gaz, shadows under the eyes from playing Mortal Combat all night long, glaring up at Dib who was almost at the front door.

"I don't understand why you've been up all night!" Dib retorted.

"I have no soul, therefore I don't need sleep. All I need is to fight and kill, which is why I play. You should try it sometime, maybe it'll get the paranormal out of you." Gaz growled. "Why are you leaving so early? Zim destroyed the Skool, so there's no way you'd be going to turn in your _homework_ and attendance sure as hell doesn't count today, perfect boy."

"I need to speak to Zim." Dib stated, opening the front door. "That's all. He was wondering if I could help him with something, and I told him I'd have to think about it. Now I'm going over to talk it through."

"So you're going over to check on your boyfriend?" Gaz wrongly summed up. "I always knew the two of you were weird."

Dib looked his sister up and down and silently questioned how she could think he was weird, then rolled his eyes and kept that last part to himself. He never understood how she could be so obsessed with those games.

"He's not my boyfriend, but right now I don't know what he is besides an alien now bent on revenge." Dib stated. He stepped out the door and closed it before his sister could say anything else. _What on Earth is she talking about, __**boyfriend**__?! Ridiculous, I can't stand the thought. I don't even know if we could stand each other long enough to even be in a long-term alliance!_

It took a good ten minutes to reach Zim's deathly garden gnome infested yard. The gnomes didn't move when Dib took a step inside the fence, which allowed him to relax slightly as he walked towards the door. He knocked three times and waited. for a few moments, nothing happened, then the door opened to reveal Gir and some kitten.

"DIIIIIIIB!" Gir shouted. "Hi big-headed human! Lookit what I rescued the other dayyyyy!" The robot held up a small black kitten to show off to Dib, who grinned oddly not knowing what to say.

"That's…good, Gir. Can you tell me where Zim is?" Dib wuestioned.

"Masta is out colllld." Gir stated, roughly hugging that kitten. It attempted to scratch the robot, but found it had no affect on the metal.

"Out cold?!" Dib repeated, shocked.

"He had nooooo sleep. He's down in dah laaaaab. Ima go make waffles!" Gir dropped the cat in distraction of the thought of waffles, and the animal bolted out the door and into the street making a car crash into a building.

Dib rolled his eyes and walked in before any police came, quickly shutting the door. He didn't need to be interrogated by any cops right now, he needed to talk to Zim about the plans the Irken was cooking up and find out more things before he could reach a conclusion.

The human reached the kitchen and looked around. Two weekends ago, he caught Zim moving around some things in the room, changing it up a little, and had seen the alien move the elevator from the garbage can to underneath the fridge. He opened the door and peered in, then grimaced. He'd have to squeeze in to be able to fit down the elevator shaft.

Sighing, Dib contorted his body and fit inside, and the platform automatically began to move down.

Thankful he could now stand up straight, he waited the few seconds before the platform stopped at the lab and the glass doors slid open to let him in. He spotted the Irken in a chair, leaning over blueprints and notes.

"Zim?" Dib said, poking the alien's side. "Zim, wake up!"

Zim's antenna twitched as he snorted once then went back to sleep. Dib rolled his eyes and then looked around the room. Nothing much had changed, some animals were in tubes filled with pink goo, most likely just being examined to figure out what the hell they were. In other places were small models, some experiments others toy models that kids got. Zim had always been curious, and probably bought the models to try and figure out the mechanics of things like helicopters. They probably had something similar in the Irken Empire, just with different styles so it most likely seemed foreign to the alien.

"Dib…?" mumbled a voice.

The human turned to see Zim sitting sleepily at the table, looking over at him. "About time you woke up. I need to ask you a few questions about your revenge plot."

"What else do you need to know besides the fact that you'll be gaining a spot next to me in the Tallest position?" Zim questioned. He went into a yawn, stretching out his limbs like a cat and sticking out his pink tongue in the process.

"Will we be staying on Earth when the plan takes place?" Dib questioned. "That's one that I'd like to know. While power is nice, I want more information."

"The plans are still in the blueprint stage, but as far as staying on Earth? Most likely not." Zim answered. "There's a revolution brewing in the Armada, we'll most likely be gaining help from them in that area." There was a pause before he added "There is a chance either of us will be killed, Dib. If you don't want to do that because of your family, it's understandable. Well…the concept is, at least, seeing as I've never had one."

"You've never had a family?" Dib questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We're born from test tubes, out kind loving parent is a metal arm. We're trained to hate and kill, not to bring love and peace, though some of our ways may change by the time everything's through." Zim explained.

"Join the club, then, I've found the documents stating I wasn't born. I was made. Son of a test tube. There's more in common than I thought." Did said, crossing his arms. He slowly began to pace. "We'll be building everything?"

"The computer's already got one third of everything built." Zim stated. "The ship frame, half of the weapons, some of the food is also being stocked. The secret weapons, on the other hand, I have to build because the computer isn't programmed to build unknown devices. You can prepare anything you wish, hyuman."

"And how will we gain access to your leader's main base of operations?" Dib asked. "The…what did you call it now? Massive?"

"The massive has been moved to the Armada. The Armada is the Massive. The population has become too big for one ship, so the original Massive now has three loops of connected ships surrounding it. I'll need to converse with Tak for that one." Zim replied.

"Wait, Tak is in on this as well?!" Did stated.

"Yes, she is. Or, she most likely will be. She's been considering, just like you. We need intell from someone who's been there recently, unlike you or me, in order for this to work." Zim explained once more. "I don't necessarily like it either, but we have to deal with it. Now, anything else?" Dib shook his head. "Good, now does this mean you have your answer now?"

"…I agree to joining you, but if this is some trick to take over the Earth, you'll be sure your plan is going to backfire." Dib replied.

"This has nothing to do with the Earth anymore." Zim stated. "I want my revenge, and I plan on taking that and much more from the Irken Empire. Now I need to ask you something else, in order for two beings to take the Tallest position they need to mark each other as equals. One needs to mark the other their Kribliss. It's the only way to do it, and it's the only way you can claim the Irken title seeing as you're a hyuman and not part of my species."

"Kribliss…?" Dib questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, hyuman! Kribliss. My equal, it needs to be done if you want to be Tallest alongside with me. And it needs to be done now." Zim stated. Dib watched the alien walk over to another table and grab a small device with what looked to be a needle at the end.

"And how does one do that?!" Dib replied, taking a step back.

"I need to put you out for a few hours as the computer marks the back of your neck with the Irken symbol, with a circle at the canter filled with over lapping lines that created a barcode. When scanned by a computer, it states that you're my Kribliss, my equal." Zim stated, looking away.

Dib reached back and touched the back of his neck. _Tattoo the Irken symbol on me…why does this Kribliss thing sound like it holds more meaning…?_ He sighed, then took off his trench coat. "Fine, I'll do it."

Zim nodded, then gestured his hand to tell the human to come. Dib put down his coat on one of the tables and followed Zim over to one of the tubes. The Irken placed the device on one of the arms then stepped back to let the human enter. He placed the air mask over his head, and paused to look Dib in the eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Dib." Zim said as he stepped away. He pushed a button, and Dib began to feel drowsy as sleeping gass filled his mask and pink liquid goo begand to fill the tube. By the time the tube was filled, Dib was out like a light, and the marking process began.

**First things first, I'm sure you noticed a term in here called Kribliss. If you've read the fanfiction the Human Kribliss by Swing-21 I'm sure you think I'm stealing the term. I am not, actually. I asked if I could use it, and she said I could, which enables me to tie the story better. Here's the link to her fanfiction the Human Kribliss if you're interested ** s/3837215/1/The-human-Kribliss **I highly recommend it!**

**Anyway, so we finally see more of Gir, yet again for a short time. Gaz has stayed up all night, playing fighting games. She either thinks Dib and Zim are together, or is just "busting his balls" so to speak. Tak is thinking over Zim's proposition, and Dib has accepted and joined up in Zim's plan. He's now in the process of being marked as a Kribliss. Thanks once again, Swing-21, for letting me use the term!**

**Comment, critique, follow/fave, whatever you wish~ Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	6. REBELS

**So, due to the hurricane Sandy, my electric had been out and I had just got it back. I wonder how Zim and Dib would react through something like that? Update on my little life, I've been trying to get to work on this like a maniac whenever I can but when power goes out you can't do much. Ever. If Zim experienced a hurricane, he may very well go out and suck all the water off the Earth. Not to cause terror/havoc but because it's acid to him.**

**So, we left off on Dib being marked as Zim's Kribliss after a session of questions and answers. Gir DID save a kitten, btw. And Zim is doing what Zim does best; continuing in plotting the DOOM of the empire. Only question is; what's going on in the life of the Tallests?**

**Comment, critique, fave/follow, do what you will! Enjoy~**

Chapter Five

REBELS

**PURPLE**

A sea of curly fries overwhelmed the Massive.

Purple had gone behind Red's back and bought a high diving board and a sea of curly fries, and he was now standing at the top of the diving board looking down. Licking his lips, he had a huge smile on his face as he could already taste the delicious curliness. He crouched, swung his arms back and prepared to ju—

"PURPLE!" a loud, long shout echoed through the corridor and into the room, startling the Tallest and making him jump to the side and land on a side platform, hurting his back.

"Oh, h-hey Red!" Purple stammered, an awkward sideways smile on his face. "H-have a c-curly fry…?"

"WHAT on Irk is going ON, Purple?!" Red shouted, motioning to the ocean in the room. "I THOUGHT I told you NO on the curly fry idea! And HERE is the diving board and sea of curly fries that you went behind my BACK to get!"

"I-I-I can ex-explain, Red!" Purple stuttered, chuckling weakly.

"Don't even bother, Purple! Did you forget what's happening in a few mere hours?!" Red questioned, placing his claws at his hips and narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember! The execution that we're both excited about!" Purple said happily, sitting up. He bent down, picked up a curly fry and ate it.

"And here you are, waisting time on something that I thought I said no about." Red stated, eyes narrowing to mere slits of a death glare. He then added "_You NEVER listen_" in a threatening hiss.

Purple shrank back, and looked down sadly at the curly fries. "I just thought it would be fun to do before the execution, a little celebration?"

"A celebration about finding out the knowledge that there's a group of Irkens on the Massive who want their Tallests DEAD?!" Red shouted.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose it would be a bit stupid to celebrate…" Purple said quietly.

"I'll get the service drones to clean it up." Red huffed. "For now, we need to talk in private, so I guess it's good you've been here doing this. It's about Zim, something that I've just noticed."

"Yeah?" Purple questioned. "What about the pathetic excuse of an Irken?"

"It's about his height." Red stated. "Ever notice that he's grown?"

"He has? Huh, I probably didn't notice because of how often he'd call. Every five seconds, it was about an update on his fake invader's mission." Purple replied.

"Computer! Drop down a screen, have a picture up with Zim from eight years ago!" Red ordered.

"**Yes, my Tallest." **a calm, cool ominous woman's voice replied. From the ceiling, a screen lowered on a robotic screen with the picture of a short Zim standing in his lab.

"Put up the most recent picture of Zim." Red commanded. The image changed to the taller Zim in his lab. "See, Purple, he's gotten taller… Computer! What's the current height of the outcast Zim?"

"**One hundred seventy two ligs."**

Purple gasped. There was no _way_ that could be correct. The hierarchy was ran by how tall you were, the Tallest was quite literally the tallest Irken. Zim only stood seven ligs, the Irken measurement, shorter than he and Red. If he grows eight ligs, he could challenge the Tallest position no matter if he'd been banned or not. That was the law, and if there really was a rebellion group, they could probably use this to their advantage.

And seeing how Zim was so stupid, he could possibly be manipulated by this group.

"Not good." Purple stated. "So not good!"

"You've probably thought the same thing I did; the rebellion group could most likely use this to their advantage if they really wanted to overthrow us." Red replied. "In order to stop the rebellion, we'd have to safely come up with a plan to calmly show our power. Just like the execution tonight."

**ZIM**

The Irken looked at the Dib-thing floating in the light pink goo, the needle working on his skin as the hyuman slept, the air mask strapped securely to his face. Not that an air mask was needed, the goo had this strange property to it that allowed beings to breath and it was filled with enough air that would last for three weeks. It did not, however, have sleeping gas that would be safe to pump into it when a hyuman like Dib used it. The gas that most effectively knocked Irkens out would probably kill the worm baby.

"**Hey, stupid, incoming transmition."** the computer moaned.

Zim sighed deeply, pinching his nose. "On screen, now." The monitor flashed on to show an Irken in a dark room. The alien was one of the shorter ones, it looked annoyed probably because he had to contact Zim who a lot of beings didn't like or enjoy speaking to. "Why contact the almighty ZIM?!"

"Quiet down." the other Irken said quietly. "I'm contacting you as a member of the resistance here at the Armada's Massive. Tak told us about what you wish to accomplish, and I have news from our leader about their decision."

"Then what is it? I don't have all day." Zim stated, crossing his arms as he slowly walked over to the monitor.

"Our leader will allow you to join our ranks once you agree to one condition. Deny this, and we will deny our help." the Irken stated. He looked around cautiously before looking back at the screen.

"…Zim does not like the sound of this." Zim replied. "What is your condition, it better be realistic otherwise I will change my mind about asking for your help. I believe you'll need me more than you think."

"I personally think it's not too hard of a condition. We will help you gain the Tallest position if you allow equality to all Irkens and if you work alongside with a council that we'll band together." the Irken explained. "You will, of course, gain power if attacked, but the council will be there for advising you."

Zim's antennas twitched in thought as his right eye narrowed. "Will this council have any power? As in will they be able to tell Zim how to instruct the Empire? I do not want other Irkens telling me what to do. I have no problem with giving equality, I hated how the Tallests treated me and I believe it needs to stop. But I don't want another Irken, or even group of them, to have more power than me."

"As I've said before, Zim, the council will be placed for advising you, they'll be informing you on what's happening and giving you a few wise words on how to respond to events and such. They'd be given sections to oversee, but in all reality you will have most power." the Irken answered. "Anything else?"

"As long as I can say what my Empire does, then I'll go with the plan. If the council tries to overthrow me, it will feel the wrath of ZIM. That's all, and now for my conditions." Zim stated. "You Irkens need my help as much as I need yours. I demand a seat in power. If I plan on taking over the Tallest position, I need to know what's going on, and I need to be able to do something. I will only accept your condition if your leader accepts mine. That is all, transmition over."

The screen went black and Zim walked back over to the tube that Dib was in. The needle was finished with its work, he would wake up at any moment. Zim smiled slightly, for some reason the deeper meaning of Kribliss somehow pleased him. Dib was his, and his alone.


	7. Important Update

**Hey guys, sorry about the long no-updates thing at the moment. I'm having MAJOR troubles with my father in which I'm not going to elaborate upon, I'd rather not. My fiance and I are moving out in the next week because of the said troubles, and right now I'm so pissed off that I can't concentrate. It's been fight after senseless fight, things that he brings up! This, and the fact that I'm not going to collage for another year because of what happened with his bull shit. I'm not going further than that, it's pathetic and you guys don't need to know.**

**Anyway, we're moving out by the end of this week into our own apartment room thingy. It'll be so peaceful, I won't be snappish like I've been. I'll be able to focus on a lot more and get more things done than normal like give longer updates. The story isn't through yet, I have the up-most intentions of finishing this thing, and I'll be more capable (with a sane mind as well) once I'm out of here and in a peaceful environment.**

**I will, however, give you a little hidden information. Over on my rated-R for blood, violence and gore I will one day soon upload a story about Zim and Dib. They had been captured from the middle skool and taken onto a foreign planet into an arena to fight to the death. Something like a one-on-one hunger games, only a million times worse. This is where the dark side of my mind unleashed. No love, no friendship, just blood guts death gore, the works. Everything a die-hard fan of IZ would love if he/she doesn't necessarily enjoy ZADR or ZADF. Gir becomes bloody as well (teehee). So look forward to that, it's probs going to just be a one-shot type of thing. As in one chapter. I don't honestly know what one-shot means, but I'm guessing it means a short, one chap story or whatever. Huh.**

**Anyway, not updating this story for about another week, two tops. NOT ENDING IT. NOT EVEN CLOSE. I'm going to be making chapters longer, and they'll start getting bloodier and lovelierrrrrr than the others. Be patient ZADR lovers! So yeah, sorry this wasn't a chap update. This will be taken down the minute before I post the next chapter.**

**In the name of the Tallest, EAT CURLY FRIES!**


End file.
